


the half-naked truth

by kattyshack



Series: snowflakes [12]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Banter, Drabble, F/M, Feelings Realization, Fluff, Humor, POV Arya, Teasing, Texting, and reciprocation ;)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 14:17:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15642444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kattyshack/pseuds/kattyshack
Summary: prompt fill (@amymel86): dialogue prompt: “don’t you ever mention her name to me again!”kat’s roasted marshmallow challenge - wherein i take your angsty dialogue prompts and turn them into fluffy drabbles





	the half-naked truth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Amymel86](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amymel86/gifts).



“Don’t you ever mention her name to me again!”

Taken aback by Jon’s curt, inexplicable outburst, Arya stops in the middle of the story she’d been telling to blink at him.

“Whose? Sansa’s?” Arya’s gaze flicks between an aggravated Jon (who doesn’t notice, as he’s staring resolutely at the ceiling), and her sister (who had apparently done something to offend him, though Arya doesn’t know what, as Sansa only rolls her eyes). “Jon, she’s sitting right there.”

He doesn’t budge. “I’ve no idea who you’re talking about.”

 _Ooookay..._ Arya wonders if perhaps Sansa’s incense sticks have finally gone to Jon’s head, and now he’s acting out in a blaze of honeysuckle and jasmine befuddlement.

“Look, I know your whole flatmates situation isn’t... ideal,” Arya ventures. She figures she’ll have to coax the problem out of them, so best to put her feelers out for _something_. “This place is rather small, isn’t it? Maybe you should —”

“The flat’s got nothing to do with it,” Sansa interjects, much too no-nonsense to bother beating around the bush. Arya’s usually the same way — truly even more so — but there’s a tic in Jon’s jaw and she doesn’t care to provoke him.

Sansa, meanwhile, seems to be enjoying it.

She casts a glance Jon’s way. He must feel her eyes on him because a flush creeps up his neck and he starts flexing his fingers. That’s his tell, as it were, because Arya knows how much he fancies her sister, and he does a shit job of hiding it. For god’s sake, the man once walked into a wall when Sansa showed up in a skirt. It was, admittedly, a rather publicly indecent one, but it just goes to show how little self-control Jon really has when it comes to Sansa’s legs. (Sansa’s anything, for that matter, but her legs seem to be his sweet spot.)

“Alright,” Arya says, effectively disrupting the tense, semi-erotic and wildly uncomfortable staring match happening right in front of her. “So what’s your damage then, Jon?”

He huffs, evidently offended again, and Sansa shakes her head and tells all.

“Oh, he’s just mad because he saw me in my underwear this morning,”

It’s Arya’s turn to snort, in a fit of laughter rather than offense. “What the hell d’you mean, he’s _mad_ about that? That’s like his wet dream come true.”

 _“Really?”_ Sansa asks, intrigued, as Jon splutters and his flush spreads.

“I don’t — I wouldn’t —” he stammers, wholly unconvincingly, but at least he’s no longer preoccupied with the ceiling “— you made no attempt to — to — _make yourself decent_.”

“I wasn’t naked.”

“You might as well have been!”

“Half-naked is hardly ‘might as well have been.’ It’s not like you saw anything.”

“I saw _enough_.”

 _Yeah, right_ , Arya thinks. Judging by Jon’s grump attitude, what he’s really cheesed off about is the fact that he caught Sansa in any clothes at all. He’s just trying to be a gentleman by pretending otherwise. And, frankly, Arya hasn’t got the time for it.

“Oh, for fuck’s sake, Jon,” she scoffs, “if you’d seen her naked you would’ve fainted from shock and delight, bet.”

It would seem that Jon’s ears couldn’t go any redder and yet they do, much to Arya’s satisfaction. She hopes Sansa feels likewise, otherwise this whole thing will be utterly depressing. One look at her sister dispels the fear, though; Sansa looks right chuffed.

“Is that right, Jon?” Sansa goads him. She’s clearly having the time of her life. “Fancy seeing me naked?”

There’s a telltale bob of his throat and his hand starts flexing again. “I — well — is this a trick question?”

“There’s nothing tricky about it.”

“There is,” Jon insists. “If I say yes, I want to see you naked, then I’m a pervert and neither of you will ever let me live it down and I _don’t_ want your mother to know I’ve said it.”

He shudders at the thought, which, Arya must admit, is fair enough because of course she’d tell Catelyn — hell, she’d tell everyone, this is the stuff group texts were made for — but then, Arya thinks that they all know about Jon’s obvious thirst for Sansa by now. Again, the man’s not subtle.

“And if I say no, I don’t want to see you naked, then I’m —”

“A liar,” Arya chimes in.

“Er...” Another swallow, a flex, a nervous glance Sansa’s way, and Jon’s spilling the obvious beans with a simple stuttered, “Yeah, I — yeah, I would be.”

Sansa positively beams in response.

“Well!” Arya snaps her fingers and bounces up from her seat. “Reckon that’s my cue to leave. I’m really not old enough to play witness to this level of sexual tension.”

Jon snorts and Sansa says, “You’re twenty-three!”

“Fine, then, maybe I just don’t enjoy porn.”

“There’s nothing pornographic going on!”

“Bite me. If we were on reality television there’d be a parental advisory credited entirely to the blatantly sexual eye contact.” Arya wags her finger in the space between Jon and Sansa. “This is hardly suitable for children.”

“Hold on,” Jon cuts into the sisters’ back-and-forth. “Are you saying —” he looks to Arya for confirmation “— that Sansa looks at me the same way I look at her?”

“Uh —” Arya waves a hand at her sister, who’s gone violently pink. “Duh.”

Jon switches focus to Sansa, and Arya swears his mouth twitches. _Smug bastard_ , she thinks, but she supposes he’s got reason to be.

 _“Really?”_ he says, in precisely the same tone Sansa had used to tease him earlier.

“Well at least I wouldn’t complain about seeing you half-naked,” she points out in a bid to keep control.

Far too late for that, if you asked Arya. They’re both outrageous hot messes, end of. This is made more obvious when Jon actually tries to wink at Sansa. Jon can’t wink. This is a disaster.

But then he makes up for it when he says, “I was complaining because I’d have preferred to see you completely naked.”

“A- _HA_!” Arya punches her fist in the air. “I knew it!”

“Arya,” Jon says, but his eyes remain fixed on Sansa’s smile — on her _mouth_  — “get out.”

_Right you are._

That’s definitely her cue to leave. But even Arya’s not fast enough to dash out of the flat in time; Jon’s far quicker, and he’s kissing Sansa too vigorously to be ignored before Arya can so much as get the door open.

“Filthy animals!” she shouts, half-laughing as she kicks the door shut behind her. She can only hope they have the good sense to lock it before Robb and Theon pop by to fetch Jon for their weekly footy match.

Not that he’ll be joining them, obviously. Arya is unfortunate enough to hear the unmistakeable sound of someone being slammed against the wall in Jon and Sansa’s flat. She takes that as a sign, and promptly sprints down the hall before she can be further scarred for life.

 _Fuck it_ , she thinks with a devilish smirk as she goes, _I’m going for the group text_.

 

* * *

 

 **ROBB** : Jon did WHAT to my sister???

 **ARYA** : scroll up asshole i already told you he fucked her

 **BRAN** : Do I really need to be here for this?

 **RICKON** : ?? seconded.

 **THEON** : i absolutely need to be here for this

 **ROBB** : JON!!! SHOW YOUR FACE

 **JON** : Sorry, mate, my face’s been busy.

 **ROBB** : Doing WHAT

 **JON** : Oh, you don’t want to know.

 **THEON** : iiiiii do  
(◕‿◕)

 **JON** : Fuck off.

 **ARYA** : yo jon you should let sansa read that bit. she digs when you get all growly. makes her hot.

_**BRAN** left the chat_

_**RICKON** left the chat_

**ROBB** : STOP

 **ARYA** : why are you booing me  
i’m right

 **SANSA** : She is.

 **THEON** : you’re welcome, snow

 **JON** : I can get her hot without you pissing me off, Greyjoy.

 **SANSA** : Also right.

 **JON** : ^^^  
We’re busy, stop texting us.  
See everyone tomorrow.  
Say bye, Sansa

 **SANSA** : Bye, all! :)

 **ROBB** : NO ONE’S GOING ANYWHERE UNTIL I GET SOME ANSWERS

_**JON** left the chat_

_**SANSA** left the chat_

**ROBB** : Oh, hell no

 **THEON** : LMAO

 **ARYA** : damn what a power move

 **ROBB** : (╯ಠ_ಠ）╯︵ ┳━┳


End file.
